In My Mind
by Animegirl1129
Summary: Glitch doesn't remember much anymore. Character Death. Slash.


In My Mind

**_Umm, warning here - character death. The song that inspired this is 'In My Mind' by SR-71. The characters are not mine and I'm so sorry, but you might need a box of Kleenex handy. I have no idea where this came from but the angsty little plot bunny would not get out of my head. Written in about 20 minutes._**  


* * *

Glitch doesn't really remember much anymore. He can tell the tale of how they saved the O.Z., but not what day of the week it is. He can't name the elements of the Ozian periodic table anymore, in fact, there is only one memory that has not begun to fade. And that's Cain. He never, ever forgets about Wyatt Cain.

He'll wake up sometimes -screaming- for the Tin Man to come find him. He yells about not knowing where he is, about being lost, and afraid, and alone, and cold. About how if he could just find Cain maybe he could feel safe.

But, the degeneration doesn't stop there, not hardly, but he always remembers Cain. Even when he recalls nothing else, he can talk for hours about Cain and the times they've share. But nothing else. He doesn't understand why he's in the grand palace or why the nice ladies - who are apparently a Queen and her two daughters - always look so sad when they come to see him. He likes their company, but he doesn't understand. And then there's that furry fellow, whose name he can never seem to recall. He always seems to be in pain when he's around Glitch, which is not as often anymore. And the doctors never tell him anything.

And then he finds Cain.

He's wandering about in the gardens. The nice ladies don't like it when he does, but the doctors say he needs to move about, and this is what he likes. He thinks Cain used to do this with him. He stops to rest on the swing in the gazebo, taking in the scent of the fresh flowers and he wonders who planted them, when a shadow blocks the sun.

"Glitch," the familiar voice says, and his attention focuses on the figure he can't quite make out in the light.

But, he smiles anyway. "Cain, oh, Cain. You found me."

Cain takes the headcase into his arms, holding him tight. "I always will, Sweetheart."

And it feels like it's been so long since Cain's called him that. "I've missed you."

"You won't have to miss me much longer." The tin man promises, and then the shorter princess is waving her arms in the distance.

"Hey, hey, Glitch, the alchemists want you to come inside now." She prods, paying no mind to Cain.

Cain follows as well, standing beside Glitch while he goes through all of his usual regimens and examinations. His eyes are fixed on Cain the whole time, who never says a word, just stands there looking supportive and patient.

"Why haven't you spoken to Cain?" Glitch finally inquires, when the Alchemists have left him. "He's been here the whole time and no ones said a word to him. You've met my Cain, haven't you?"

"Yes, I've met Mr. Cain, Glitch. But, I have to go talk to Raw. I'll be back in a moment, okay?" The younger princess says, that tearful look returning to her eye, Cain follows her, too.

Raw… that must be the furry fellow, Glitch deduces, and he's curious, so he climbs out of his bed to listen to their conversation.

He expects to hear Cain's voice, but all he can make out is the voice of the Princess and Raw's odd accent.

"He's getting worse, Raw." The princess says, and he can hear her tears. "The magic isn't having any effect. Can your healing powers do anything for him?"

He cracks the door open a bit just in time to see the fuzzy creature shake his head. "Raw could try. Won't work."

The princess sniffles, in a rather un-princess-like manner. "Why not?"

"Glitch's brain not broken. Heart is." Raw says, pointing to the appropriate body parts. "Don't know how he stand it. So painful. Hurts."

"Should we try to tell him again?" The princess wonders and now Glitch wants to know what's going on.

"What? Tell me what?"

They startle at his voice and turn to face him.

"Glitch…" The princess starts, ignoring Raw's silent protest. "It's about Cain."

"What about him? He's right there." He gestures to the man standing stoically in the corner, observing.

The princess sobs and Raw lays a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"No, No, he's not, Glitch. Cain isn't here. He's… he's dead. He died last year. Remember?"

Glitch pales, and his eyes go wide, his gaze fixed on Cain, who crosses the room to fold him into his arms.

"Sweetheart, it's okay. Listen." The tin man's voice coaxes, as Glitch collapses to the ground sobbing.

"Z-zero. He attacked the two of you when you were in the gardens one afternoon. Cain… Tried to save you, but you got hit. Cain killed Zero and, thinking you were gone, he killed himself as well. I'm so sorry, Glitch, but he's gone."

"N…no!" The headcase shouts, clinging to what had been just seconds ago Cain's soothing form and was now nothing but air. "No! He can't be dead. He was just here. No…"

The princess tries to wrap her arms around him but he pulls away. "Glitch…"

"Please… I don't believe you. Please."

The princess looks to Raw for help, but the seer is in too much pain with all the emotions in the room. "Show him." He finally manages.

So DG does.

She takes him to Cain's grave, which sits just below a towering oak tree in the midst of the garden maze.

Glitch falls to his knees in front of it, and, if he could remember, he would have been reminded of what Cain had done when they'd found Adora's grave, but he doesn't remember that anymore.

"No. It's not fair." The headcase sobs, holding to the gravestone as if it were a lifeline. "Please, leave me for a bit." He begs, looking to the princess. "Please."

She nods, retreating through the paths to allow him some time with his Cain.

"Cain…" Glitch weeps, curling up in a ball beside the tombstone. "I don't want to be alone. I don't want to be here without you."

A soft touch on his face surprises him. It's Cain, wearing a soft smile. "You don't have to, Sweetheart." He presses a kiss to his lovers head.

When DG returns, Glitch is gone.

Make this moment last forever and a day  
Watching you drive by  
Not letting you drive away  
Can you see me trying to wave you down tonight  
'Cause I need to see you one more time  
You'll always be there in my mind  
In my dreams you can hide  
And every night I'm gonna bring you back to life  
They're in my mind  
An angel bathed in light  
Telling me everything's gonna be alright...  
If I can fall asleep tonight  
Lonely is the feeling I can't comprehend  
So I'm skipping the last page to see how this will end  
Have you ever felt so helpless  
When the walls built to protect us  
Suddenly are gone  
And you hate everything that's breathing  
The life you're used to cheating  
Has finally caught on


End file.
